Outsider's Views
by Imagination Soup
Summary: A series of one-shots showing some normal people's views of the seven hereos.
1. Lexi

**A/N Hi, this is my first Fanfic. Reviews will be appreciated and constructive criticism is encouraged. **

**So this is just a bunch of people's (who don't know about the gods and all that) view on our favorite seven teenagers.**

Lexi: Lexi is a classmate of the seven and is on the field hockey team with Atlanta and Theresa.

"That's how I got back together with Mark," Cambria said. I laughed. I loved games, especially the winning party. We basically all got together after a win and stuffed our mouths with pizza and fries.

"So Atlanta," Cambria said, and I knew from the mischievous glint in her eyes that she was trying to stir up trouble. "Did you and Archie finally get together yet?"

I stifled a laugh as she almost spit out her soda. She turned a shade of red brighter than her hair.

"Uhhhh… well…I kinda," she stammered.

"Spit it out, Atlanta!" Theresa managed between giggles.

I decided to have a little fun myself.

"What about you Theresa? How's Jay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed down to her neck.

They were both saved by the ringing of their phones.

"Gotta go!" they both shouted. Seeing the looks on our faces, Theresa added, "The gang is waiting for us… to go shopping."

Then they sprinted out of the door and left in Theresa's car at breakneck speeds.

I couldn't help but stare at the spot they left in curiosity. Everybody knew who "the gang" was. It was Theresa, Atlanta, Archie, Jay, Herry, Neil, and Odie. They hung out a lot. No, wait. They _always _hung out.

It was weird. New Olympia was a pretty big city, so new students popped up a lot. One day, though, seven new kids all showed up, and it was pretty weird how all of them turned out to be friends. _Really good_ friends. I mean, they barely left each other's side.

They couldn't be a weirder group of friends either. I mean, they had absolutely nothing in common as far as I, or anybody else for that matter, could tell.

Jay was… well a sort of authority figure. I don't know how to put it, but whenever you're around him, you could just feel a leaderish aura. He was also pretty mature for a high school student.

Theresa was one of my friends, but (like Atlanta) pretty distant. Funny thing, dad said that her father was rich. She was a bit girly, but never let that fool you when playing field hockey with her.

Atlanta held the school record for fastest running time. She was a bit of a tomboy and from what I heard, a hunter.

Archie was (I hate to put it this way.) a sort of boy version of Atlanta. I also knew that he had pretty bad temper (so bad he had to visit the school counselor sometimes).

Odie had the highest GPA in the entire school and was the president of the computer club. He was pretty nice, but spent a lot of time with his portable games.

Herry would make pro wrestlers look like toddlers. I mean, the guy had muscles the size of footballs. He wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, but he was awfully nice.

It was impossible to read a magazine or watch TV without seeing Neil's face. He was practically on every advertisement in New Olympia. I had a little crush on the guy, but soon found out that he was so _narcissistic_.

There were other weird things about the group too.

For one, they had all ended up at the top of the class in gym. Even Odie and Neil, who were pretty behind in gym during the beginning of the year, had already passed me in running.

Another thing that bothered me was their phones. All seven seemed to have the same ones. I used Atlanta's once, and they were _awesome_. There were so many apps (though Atlanta refused to let me use a few of them), and they had video chat6 on them. I couldn't find anything like them on the internet, and when I asked Atlanta where she got hers, she said she forgot.

One of the biggest things that piqued my curiosity was the fact that they all lived together. Without parents. I went to Theresa's sleepover once, and they all lived in the same house. One lady with dark purple hair visited, but they all shooed her away before I could talk to her.

Maybe they were part of some cult. If they were, Jay could have been the leader.

Wait, no. They all seemed to pay a lot of deference to the janitor. I had no idea why, but I saw them talking to the janitor a lot. Plus, whenever somebody got close when they were talking to him, they would hush their voices and shoot paranoid glances everywhere.

It's just that they never seem to be part of a cult. Sure, they had a few odd things going around them, but besides that, they seemed pretty normal.

Hmmm… now that I think about it, their social lives seem to be a bit on the quiet side.

I mean, they all spend too much time with each other doing who-knows-what. If I got a quarter every time they had left a party early or canceled on a shopping date, I would be so rich.

As much as I racked my brain for answers, all I could come up with was that they were part of some sort of city orphan program. I heard of those before. Maybe the janitor was some sort of sponsor or something.

Wait, that didn't make sense. Theresa had a dad. I was sure of that at least.

This was so frustrating! I hated not knowing things.

"Lexi, hey wake up. Hellooo, anybody there?" Cambria said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, what were we talking about?" I felt a blush working its way onto my cheeks.

I made some sort of conversation, but my mind was still thinking about the seven.

Maybe I was overthinking this. Maybe they were part of some cult after all. A janitor-worshipping cult. Yeah, that had to be it.


	2. Mrs Johansson

**A/N Thanks for the reviews everybody! Does anybody have some suggestions for who else can talk about the heroes? I'm thinking of throwing in some people who know about the saving the world (ex Kampe), but I'm not sure. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Warning: There are some suggestive themes in this one.**

Mrs. Johansson: Mrs. Johansson is the 40 year-old next door neighbor to the seven heroes.

"Neil!" I heard through the closed window.

I threw my pillow over my head in frustration. Those kids could be my alarm clock. No, ever since they moved in, those kids _have_ been my alarm clock.

Every morning I would awake to those darn kids screaming. It got so frequent I have already memorized some of the regular phrases. It was usually along the lines of:

"Neil! Let me in the shower!" or "Herry! Save me some breakfast!"

The noise didn't end in the morning, no. There was always a ruckus going on at night. Usually arguing or screaming from horror movies.

I really wondered why those kids were there.

The day I saw some people moving into the empty brownstone. I tried to be neighborly and stopped by for a visit. Imagine my surprise when I saw seven kids. When I asked them where their parents were, they stammered something about orphans and a city program.

I decided not to get too friendly with those seven teenagers. I wasn't completely sure whether they were part of a city program. I mean, sure, I've heard of orphans being sent into schools, but to send just seven kids into a pretty expensive brownstone was odd to say the least.

And what a seven they were! They didn't see like orphans to me.

I swear that blonde pretty boy was on the cover of every magazine I ever saw. And what kind of orphan had a red sports car? I looked up that car when I was curious and it turned out to be over 80 thousand!

Sometimes, I saw a lady with dark purple hair go into the house. I'm pretty sure she acted as a maid to those insufferable kids. What kind of orphans had sports car, maids, and were models?

And it didn't end there. I would always see them tired out, sometimes arriving home so late the owls fell asleep. They usually had scratches and looked like they were hurt too.

Whatever these kids were, they were bad news. I told my kids to stay away from them. God knows what they're always doing so late at night.

"You can't be kidding me?" I heard a girl yell. I groaned. Maybe I should tell them to be quiet, but I'd like to try to keep as far away from those children as I can.

"Hurry up guys! We have to be ready for training in an hour!" a boy's voice shouted.

An hour? No way. I had heard the kids getting ready before and I was not in the mood to listen to an hour of it. Anyways, today was Sunday. I was getting some sleep.

I quickly changed into a comfortable blouse, skirt, and slippers before I left the house.

Just before I crossed the threshold, I felt a hand pull at my skirt.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Alex, my 6 year-old asked, eyes wide. I wondered what he was doing up so early in the morning. If those kids woke him up, I was really going to give it to them.

"I'm going next door to tell the neighbors to quiet down. You should get some sleep," I said quietly while gently patting his head.

"Really?" he asked, eyes wide with excitement. "Can I come too?"

I sighed Alex always held a fascination for the teenagers. Being able to live with your friends and do whatever you wanted to, what child wouldn't have? He always wanted to see what was going on when they were arguing or why a light was on at 4 am in the morning.

"Sorry honey, you need some sleep," I said as I sent him back to his room.

I knocked on the door and the magazine boy answered. He was looking- wait- _admiring_ himself in a three-panel mirror.

"Hello," he asked, drawing out the –o. his eyes never left his reflection.

"Well, I was sleeping and I heard you guys and- Excuse me, are you listening" I said annoyed.

"Mmhm," he answered, still not looking at me. He straightened out the back of his hair and started to inspect hid teeth.

'Neil who is i- Oh, hi Mrs. Johansson. Neil go grab some breakfast," a brown-haired boy said. "Hello, Mrs. Johansson, how may I help you?"

"Well," I said, a little irritated at this point. "I was sleeping and then I was woken up, so can you guys please quiet down."

"Oh, sure. Thanks for dropping by. See you around,"

I smiled as I finally got into bed. Five minutes passed peacefully and then-

'Archie! I got it first!"

"No way! I totally had it before you!"

I groaned as I leapt out of bed to buy some earplugs.


	3. Ms Hansen

Ms. Hansen: Ms. Hansen is the history teacher of the seven. I made the unit they were studying Greek mythology just to make it fun.

**(A/N Let's assume the gods put them all in the same classes to make it easier on them.)**

I stared at the seven progress report on my desk, more specifically, the "criticism" part of the report. I wasn't able to think of anything to write down.

I got new students often enough, but I had never had _seven_ kids all come on the same day to my class.

Archie, Herry, Jay, Odie, Atlanta, Neil, and Theresa had all arrived in the middle of the school year claiming to be part of a city program.

I don't know how the 'city program" chose these kids. They couldn't be any more different, but they were all extremely close friends.

I was a bit curious to their histories, but when I asked, they had all clammed up about it and changed the subject. Well, all except Neil, who didn't even seem to notice me when I was asking him (he was looking in his mirror).

Another thing that intrigued me was their knowledge about Greek mythology. It was uncanny.

I mean, their history knowledge wasn't exactly large on most of the other subjects (with the exception of Odie), but for this unit all of them had seemed interested and even excited to learn. They also knew a great deal of myths already.

I stared at the progress reports on my desk again, on the sheets of the seven, a big, red A was written on the top.

The only comment I was able to make that wasn't praise was a remark about their absentness, though I had written them on every progress report thus far.

I mean, their attendance sheets had so many X's on them, it was starting to look like a pattern.

Not only that, but, a couple of times, their phones had beeped in the middle of class. Before I could scold them, they had all made a mad dash out of the door. The next day, they would usually be sent to the principal's office, but I had never really got an explanation for their odd behavior.

I didn't know what those kids did on their spare time, but I was guessing extreme sports.

They were always showing up with injuries, whether it be a burn or a sprained wrist. I had asked them about those injuries time and time again, but the answer was something like a fall or a cooking accident.

I didn't know how bad you were at cooking or how clumsy you had to be to break your arm every other week though.

I had finally quit on trying to write comments on their progress reports and decided to grade the finals. Not surprisingly, the seven scored the highest grades in the class.\

_The next day…_

I handed out the tests as the bell rang.

"Okay, class, that wraps up our Greek mythology unit. Congratulations to Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Theresa, Neil, Odie, Herry, Katie, Will, and Darryl for scoring A's." I said as students got out of their seats.

I stared at the odd seven leaving together and decided to say, "Archie, Atlanta, Jay, Theresa, Herry, Neil, and Odie, can you seven stay after class for s little chat?" I asked with a sweet smile that was an essential when you were teaching high schoolers.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Jay said, "Sure, Ms. Hansen. What do you want to talk to us about ?"

"Well, I was just wondering about how you guys know so much about Greek mythology?" I responded.

All of their faces drained of color. Was that worry on their faces. Was that _suspicion_?

Odie finally said, "Jay's parents are Greek, so …he tells us about the myths and stuff like that."

I nodded at their explanation, pondering about it for a minute.

Wait, had they said Jay's _parents_. They were supposed to be orphans here for a city program.

When I looked up to call them on that, all seven were gone.

Well that was rude.

**A/N Sorry about how short this chapter was. I couldn't think of anything else to right. Still, does anybody have some ideas for the next chapter? Review please.**


End file.
